


Static

by greekfreak2



Series: Changeabout [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekfreak2/pseuds/greekfreak2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuke has never really spoken to Wormmon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static

Daisuke was bored. 

It was a rare day where Ken was out visiting his parents and Chibimon was having a sleepover/play date with Poromon and Upamon. Practically everyone was busy. 

Daisuke had chosen to stay home. 

His big soccer match had been played (and won, thank you very much) that morning and as much as he loved Chibimon, the young digimon could be a handful sometimes. Ergo, his current situation; bored at home. 

Daisuke sighed and looked at the resting digimon on the other side of the room. It had been just him and Wormmon for a few hours and they had been existing together in a comfortable silence. Wormmon had dosed off to sleep, his body partially curled in an effort to get comfortable. Daisuke smiled at the bug digimon fondly. He'd never really spoken much to Wormmon, the thrill of finally being Ken's boyfriend and moving in together clouding most aspects of his life. But as he watched the sleeping digimon's body move up and down as he slept, he couldn't help but feel that he had let him down. Wormmon was so quiet, just so different from Chibimon and even Veemon when he had the energy to stay in that form in the real world, that it was easy to overlook him. Then again, maybe that's what Wormmon wanted. 

"Hey, Wormmon?"

Wormmon looked up from where he had been napping, large eyes staring up at him in startled surprise as he shook his head to clear the sleep haze. 

"Yes, Motomiya-san?"

"We've never really hung out, right? Just the two of us?"

Wormmon blinked up at him. "I don't think so. It's okay, I'm not that interesting"

Daisuke gave him an incredulous look and stood up, walking toward the small digimon before scooping him up in his arms. 

"Take it back"

Wormmon gave a squeak of protest as he felt himself being lifted up high over Daisuke's head. He closed his eyes and tried frantically to wriggle his way out of the grasp. 

"Daisuke-san, please put me down! I don't like heights!"

The goggle headed boy laughed before resting Wormmon back into his arms and cradling him close to his chest. He brought his head down to lightly rest on top of the digimon's.

"I want to get to know you. You're Ken's partner and you stuck by him through his whole" Daisuke waved his hand around "Kaiser thing. You're important"

Wormmon went quiet and Daisuke could see the blush heating the young digimon's cheeks. 

"That's because I love Ken-chan"

Daisuke looked at the digimon fondly.

"Yeah, me too. I guess we have that in common"

Wormmon blinked up at Daisuke before relaxing into his hold. Daisuke smiled and made his way toward the door. 

"Come on, let's go get some food. I'll buy you a donut" 

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ken opened the door to the house quietly, conscious of the time and the fact that the occupants of the house were probably fast asleep. He took off his shoes and softly padded down the hall, pausing when he saw the tv light open in the lounge. 

Curiously following the light, he made his way into the room and paused at the sight of Daisuke and Wormmon curled up together on the couch. The DVD home screen flickering softly in the otherwise darkness and Ken could see an open box of donuts on the table. Well, wasn't this a sight. 

The digidestined smiled softly and grabbed a blanket off the armchair, draping it over the two and kissing them each on the forehead. He was going to sleep well tonight. If seeing his two favourite beings wasn't a recipe for pleasant dreams, he didn't know what was.


End file.
